More Than Words
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Words aren't just letters printed on paper. Sometimes words can express what we are feeling and what we want to convey to others. A series of one shots set in my Truth and Lies universe.
1. Chapter 1

More Than Words

Chapter 1: Cooking Lessons

A/N: I have seen a lot of stories featuring only dialogue and I thought it would be interesting to see if I could do it, too as a test to branch out. This series of one shots will take place in my Truth and Lies universe and will feature some flashbacks not seen in Truth and Lies as well as aftermath after the flashbacks when April is missing and other things, too. I hope that you enjoy this and that I'm able to convey what I want to in this story.

Summary: Words aren't just letters printed on paper. Sometimes words can express what we are feeling and what we want to convey to others. A series of one shots set in my Truth and Lies universe.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

"Okay, Mikey, ready to make the spaghetti?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wait, you've never made spaghetti before?"

"No, I've never really had the chance to do it."

"Well, now you do, so let's get started. We'll put the sauce in here and wait until it's cooked."

"Wow, it's so awesome. Will it taste good?"

"Yes, it will, but I'm going to add something to make it taste even better."

"Wait, April, you can't have that! That's weed! You can't put weed in food!"

"Mikey, what are you talking about?"

"That stuff! It's dangerous! I'm surprised the cops didn't catch you with that! Who gave it to you?"

"I got it at a store."

"Wait, it's that synthentic stuff isn't it?"

"I think you mean synthetic, Mikey."

"Yeah, I do. You can't put that in our food."

"Why not? People put it in spaghetti all of the time."

"You mean they put weed in spaghetti? What's wrong with them?"

"Mikey, relax. It's not weed."

"How do you know, Raph?"

"Because I can smell it, and it's not weed. I know what weed smells like."

"And how would you know about that, Raph? Been doing a little experimenting?"

"No, the punks I fought the other night had it on them. That's how I can tell. What April's using is something a lot of humans use on their food."

"Exactly. It's called oregano, and it's supposed to add flavor to the sauce."

"Oh, I get it. Well, at least it's not anything illegal."

"Do you really think I would do something like that to you guys?"

"April, you would never do anything like that. I think Mikey just got carried away."

"Yeah, I did. Sorry about that, April."

"That's okay, Mikey. Now, let's continue with cooking."

22222

"Man, this spaghetti is awesome!"

"Yeah, the flavors just roll off your tongue."

"I never knew you could cook this way, April. You're really good at it. Maybe you should do it more often."

"You are indeed an excellent cook, April. My taste buds are grateful that you have entered our lives and have helped us to eat better than we have before."

"Hey, I helped a little, too!"

"Yes, you did help, Michelangelo. Thanks to April and Murakami-san, you are becoming quite the cook now. Well done, my son."

"Thanks, Sensei."

"Yeah, thanks, Master Splinter. I'm glad I could help out."

"Enough talkin', let's dig in."

22222

"Michelangelo-san, what is wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this today, Murakami-san."

"But you have been sad for days, my friend. Perhaps getting back into cooking is a way for you to move on."

"But it's not the same anymore. I liked having April with me helping me with making a meal."

"You have made meals without her though, have you not?"

"Yeah, but this is different. During those times, I always knew she'd come back to help us out. This time, I don't think she's coming back at all. We've searched everywhere, and we just can't find her. None of our enemies have her, and no one else has seen her all week."

"Then perhaps someone else took her. Maybe her father had an enemy you four never knew about."

"No, he didn't. Donnie asked him about that and he said there was no one he knew who'd want to hurt April to get back at him. It just sucks, Murakami-san. I want to see her so much."

"I know you do, Michelangelo-san. But since you cannot, I will still be here for you and will help you out in any way I can. If I hear anything, I will let you know."

"Thanks, Murakami-san. Hey, I have a question for you. I never wanted to ask it before, but now I really need to know. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. What is it you would like to know?"

"How are you able to be a good cook without seeing? Have you always been blind, or did you become blind later in life?"

"Ah, I knew this would come up. I have been blind since birth, so I had to learn to do things on my own without my sight. When you lose one sense, your other senses take over and help you to do what you can't do with the other sense. My mother was very good at teaching me how to cook. It was challenging at times, and I was afraid I would never be able to do it. But my mother told me that as long as I kept trying, I could do anything I set my mind to."

"Wow. That's amazing, Murakami-san. Maybe Sensei could teach us to fight blind so we know what to do if that happens to one of us."

"I am sure he would do that if you asked him. Are you ready to continue?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for being there for me, Murakami-san. We're really lucky to have a friend like you."

"You are very welcome, Michelangelo-san. And I am lucky to have friends like the four of you as well."

A/N: And so ends the first chapter of this fic. Wow. I actually did it! It's very challenging to just do dialogue and not be able to put in other things such as expressions and feelings. It was hard, but I was able to do it. So, what do you guys think? Did I capture things right? Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awkward Territory

A/N: Yep, I'm back with yet another chapter of this story. I'm really glad some of you are fans of it and are sticking with it, so thank you. This particular chapter will take place after the infamous kiss between Donnie and April. If you haven't read Truth and Lies, then you may not know what I'm talking about, but if you have, then you know what I'm referring to.

You Know Who: I'm really glad you like what I've written so far. Thanks for the compliments and for taking the time to read. Here's a new update.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

"Hey, Donnie, I'm ready to get this homework done."

"Oh, hey, April, I—I didn't know you were coming."

"I told you I was coming when I called you."

"Well, you know what I mean."

"So, are we going to the lab then?"

"No, I think it would be best if we studied out here. It's more open, you know?"

"But won't the noise be distracting?"

"We can tune it out."

"Anyone want to tell me what's goin' on here?"

"Nothing at all, Raph. We're just going to work on April's homework like I promised her I would."

"So why don't you do it in the lab?"

"Because I want a change of scenery, okay? Is that enough for you?"

"Uh, yeah, it is. Sorry I asked."

22222

"I know why you didn't want to study in the lab today, Donnie. Are you ashamed of what we did?"

"No, of course not! It's not a big deal to me. I just wanted a change of scenery."

"Don't lie to me, Donnie. I know you better than that. Stop hiding from what happened. It can't be changed, and you know it."

"I do know that, April. Did it bother you?"

"Uh, look, I'd better get going. My dad's gonna freak if I'm not home on time."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Don't worry, Donnie, I'll do it."

"Thanks, Mikey. That's so nice of you."

"Hey, nice is my middle name. Later, Donnie."

"She still didn't answer my question. Is she ashamed of what we did, or did she like it? I guess I'll have to wait and find out."

22222

"Donnie, can you come out?"

"I'm busy, Leo."

"You've been in there for hours. Come out and watch some wrestling with us."

"You know I don't like that stuff."

"I know, but maybe it'll get your mind off of things."

"Fine. I'm coming."

"Man, this match is pretty good."

"Wait, this isn't the current roster. What's going on, guys?"

"Mikey found some old wrestling tapes in the Dumpster, so we're watching them. Whoa! Diamond Cutter right to the mat! One, two, three! Yes! DDP wins the U.S. Title! Whoo Hoo!"

"DDP's a piece of trailer park trash. He really needs a haircut."

"His hair's shorter now. I saw it on a website."

"Stop dissing DDP. He's awesome."

"Oh, you mean like Captain Ryan?"

"Yes, exactly."

"So, now you wanna be like DDP?"

"I already am. I do wear blue like he does."

"Uh, Leo, you should see what's going on now."

"What? Dude, that is not cool! What the hell is Bret Hart doing? He's supposed to be handling his loss with grace and humility."

"Leo, shut the hell up before I whack YOU with a chair."

"I'd like to see you try it."

"Will you two shut up? It's all scripted anyway. DDP's probably not that hurt at all. He's just pretending."

"I don't know, Donnie. Getting hit with a chair in the knee multiple times has to hurt like shell."

"And now Hart's applying the Sharpshooter."

"Once again, it's fake. He's probably not doing it that hard."

"Dude, listen to DDP screaming. You can't fake that. He's really hurt!"

"Why isn't anyone coming out to help him? This has to stop."

"Oh, someone will come out. I hope it's Hogan so he can finish off DDP."

"Shut up, Raph! You're such a jerk!"

"All right! Goldberg's coming in! This is gonna be awesome! Wait, the camera just cut off! Why did the camera just cut off? I wanted to see an epic beatdown!"

"They ran out of time, Mikey. It happens sometimes when the camera has to cut off because they only have a certain amount of time on the air. But I agree that it's pretty lame. I wanted to see Goldberg kick some butt, too."

"Well, maybe you could write a fan fiction about it and fill in the gaps."

"What are you talking about, Raph? I don't write fan fiction."

"Yes, you do. I've seen your Space Heroes stuff online."

"Donnie, you were supposed to keep that a secret!"

"Hey, it's not my fault Raph had to look up stuff online to take care of Spike when he was sick."

"Some brother you are."

"Well, now that this whole thing is over, I'll be in my lab."

"But we're about to watch another one. Don't you wanna watch it with us, Donnie?"

"No, I don't because I can't stand your senseless bickering over something that's totally fake and scripted. Besides, I've got better things to do."

22222

"No, that can't be right. She definitely wasn't there. Just keep trying, Donnie. You're doing this for April. At least you care about her. The others are content to sit watching wrestling while I'm here trying to find our best friend. You would think the others would contribute more, but that's too much to ask. They've given up, but I won't. I just can't give up now. She's out there somewhere and I'm gonna find her if it's the last thing I do."

A/N: And so another chapter ends. I had to add the wrestling bit in there. For those who may not know, I was referencing a match between "Diamond" Dallas Page and Bret "The Hitman" Hart for the U.S. Title that took place in Phoenix, AZ on WCW Monday Nitro. I decided to use it since DDP will be featured on Old School WWE Monday Night RAW tonight. That match between DDP and Hart is one of my favorites though there are other favorite DDP matches I like as well.

Poor Donnie! He really is beating himself up, isn't he? I hope you liked this chapter. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Caretaker

A/N: Yep, another chapter is here. I'm getting this pretty quickly if I do say so myself, and that's awesome. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed so far. You guys are so awesome. I hope you like this chapter too.

Disclaimer: TMNT is property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

"He really looks bad, April. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Raph, but I'm gonna take him to the vet to find out."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, I can. It won't take me that long, and maybe the vet can figure it out."

"Thanks, April. I don't know what I would do without you."

"It's my pleasure, Raph."

22222

"So, what's the verdict?"

"He's got the flu, but he should be okay. The vet gave us this medicine that he has to take three times a day."

"Okay, I think I can do that. Thanks again, April. You're a lifesaver."

"No problem, Raph. I'm just glad he'll be okay."

"Yeah, me, too."

22222

"Wow. He looks better already."

"Yep, he's doin' pretty good, aren't you, Spike? Chew on your leaf if you're doin' pretty good."

CHOMP!

"See? He's doin' great."

"That's awesome, Raph. How did you train him to do that?"

"What, chew on his leaf? I didn't train him to do that. He just does. It's like he understands what I'm sayin'. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, that is cool. Well, I'd better get home. I'll come back tomorrow."

"Okay, see you then, April."

22222

"I can't believe she's gone, Spike. How could this happen to us? One minute she was with us, and the next, she's gone. You probably don't remember her much anyway, do you? She took care of you when you were sick. Chew on your leaf if you remember."

CHOMP!

"Oh, so you DO remember. Well, that's good. But I don't know if she'll come back, Spike. I think she's gone for good. But if she is, who took her and why would they do that to her? I don't think she ran away. She just wouldn't do that. No, someone took her and is either holdin' her hostage or they've killed her. I just can't take it anymore, Spike. This not knowin' what's gonna happen. And the others aren't much help. Don's obsessed with lookin' for her, Leo's blamin' himself for what happened, and Mikey's been cryin' since it happened. I guess we'll just have to roll with the punches, huh, Spike?"

CHOMP!

"Yeah, that's what I thought. At least you get where I'm comin' from."

A/N: A pretty short chapter, but that was all I could do with it. I'm not sure when Leo's chapter will be up as I haven't thought it out yet. When I do, I'll have it up as soon as I can. In the meantime feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Doubting Leo

A/N: So, here's the next chapter. I really wasn't sure when I was going to get this out, but the idea came to me, so I'm rolling with it now. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you have faith in this story.

You Know Who: Thanks for the vote of confidence, Al. As for if you could do this or not, I think you could as your writing style is so great, and you could make it funny, too. But it's up to you if you'd want to attempt it or not. As the saying goes, "You'll never know until you try." Thanks so much for reading though. I've missed hearing from you. And to everyone else, you really should read his wrestling stories. He's under the username Alkaholik. They're hilarious and definitely worth the read.

And now, on with the show.

Disclaimer: TMNT and everyone associated with them belong to Nickelodeon. I own only the plot of the story.

"I can't believe I messed up again."

"It was just one practice, Leo. Don't beat yourself up over it. We all have bad days at times."

"But I'm not supposed to have bad days or off days. I'm the leader of our clan. It's my job to do things right and protect my brothers. If I mess up, something could happen to them, and I can't let that happen."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Leo. You're a great ninja, and a great leader. You'll do great and make Splinter proud of you."

"He wasn't proud of me today. The look on his face was like he was so disappointed in me. Maybe he made the wrong choice."

"No, he didn't. You're the perfect choice for being the leader, and Splinter knows that. If he didn't have faith in you, he wouldn't have picked you."

"I remember how he told me failure would always be a possibility and that I should prepare for it, but if that's true, then why does he have to act like I'm such a failure?"

"He doesn't think that, Leo. Maybe he was just having a bad day and took it out on you. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Just keep your chin up and remind yourself that you're really a good leader and a good brother. I think so anyway. If I had to count on you to save and protect me, I know I'm in good hands."

"Thanks, April. That means a lot."

"You're welcome, Leo. That's what friends are for."

22222

"Leonardo, why are you so troubled?"

"It's my fault, Sensei. I failed her. I promised to protect her and I broke that promise. I'm not fit to be the leader of this clan. If I couldn't even protect April, then my brothers don't stand a chance under my leadership. Maybe you should give the position to Raph."

"I will do no such thing. I made you the leader because I saw something in you, my son. I knew that you would be fit for the job, and you have done what I have expected of you. What happened to April was not your fault, nor do I feel that you are not suited to the role of leader because of it. It was something beyond our control, and even if you had been there to protect her, you could have been lost as well. It is a thought that constantly haunts me and that is why I am glad you did not escort her to the surface on that night. Do not blame yourself, my son. You did everything in your power to protect her but sometimes you cannot protect everyone from everything. I have learned that with the four of you. By keeping you underground, I hoped to protect you from the outside world and the people who would judge you for who you are. But then you grew older, and you desired to see the surface. I knew that I could not protect you forever and so I allowed you to go. By doing so, you were able to meet and befriend April, and I must say that it was the best decision I could have made. I also hoped to protect you from Shredder but I could not do that as well. Now we are entrenched in a war that is out of our control, and we must do all we can to make sure we win."

"So, what's your point, Sensei?"

"My point is that you cannot always protect your loved ones forever. The best thing you can do is protect them when you can and just hope that things go all right for when you can't protect them. That is what I do with you, and it has worked so far."

"I get what you're saying, Sensei, but it's hard for me not to feel responsible for what happened."

"I know, Leonardo, and I am sorry that you have to carry this burden. Just know that your brothers and I will always be here if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Master Splinter."

"You are welcome, my son."

22222

"Hey, Leo, why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"The nightmare again?"

"Yeah. It just won't go away and I don't know what to do, Raph."

"Well, trainin' until you pass out won't work, bro."

"I've tried everything else I could think of: Counting sheep, meditating, and even listening to music. None of them worked, so I thought maybe training would be the solution."

"But if you don't rest, you won't have energy to train tomorrow. Sensei's not gonna like that."

"I know that, but what else can I do?"

"How about watchin' TV? That sometimes helps me get to sleep. We can watch one of those wrestling tapes Mikey found."

"I guess I could try that."

"Great. It's better than you killin' yourself."

"Very funny. But thanks for the support, Raph. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No problem. You really need to work things out with these nightmares though."

"Do you think she's really gone, Raph?"

"Yeah, I do. She can't get to us anymore. Maybe your problem is that you still believe she's out there and you're scared about that. I think you need to just tell yourself that she can't hurt you and maybe the nightmares will stop."

"I'll try my best, Raph, but it's not easy."

"Nothing's ever easy for us. It's the way we live. Now enough talkin'. Let's just sit back and watch the show."

"Sounds good to me."

A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished! The last bit with Leo and Raph has a spoiler for both Truth and Lies and the sequel Liar Liar Pants on Fire, which I really need to post soon. So what did you think of this chapter? Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Father to Father

A/N: Man, I'm getting this out faster than I thought I would. This little snippet will be Splinter's chapter as I felt he needed one to himself since the others got one, too. This chapter contains spoilers for Truth and Lies and a bit from Liar Liar Pants on Fire as well, so just be warned about that. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your support means the world to me.

Al: Yep, that's what I was going for in the chapter, and I'm glad you caught that. Splinter definitely has made his own mistakes and really wants to let his sons know that he loves them no matter what may happen. As for your account, if you forget your password, I think there's a link that says "Forgot my password." Go there and they'll send you an e-mail where you can reset it. At least, I hope that works. Thanks so much for reading.

"Very good, April. You have done well today. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Sensei. I'm really glad to be learning from a good teacher like you."

"The pleasure is all mine, April."

"You really are a good teacher, Master Splinter. April really loves learning from you. When she comes home, she always talks about the lessons she has with you. She even wants to try and teach me some moves, but I told her it's not my thing."

"Thank you, Kirby. I do what I can."

"I also can't thank you enough for taking care of her when I was gone. I was so worried about her, but you took care of her and helped her get through my disappearance. I don't know how to repay you for that."

"There is no need to repay me for anything, Kirby. I did it out of love for your daughter. I never meant to replace you in any way, but I wanted to be there to guide her because I felt she needed my help."

"And you did a great job with that. Seriously, I can't thank you enough. April and I are lucky to have you in our lives."

"The same is true for us as well. You have both become good friends to us and are a part of our family. That will never change between any of us. We are bonded together by friendship and the desire to protect one another."

"Yes, we are. So, are you ready to watch that football game?"

"I suppose so, though I am still confused by the logistics of it. Perhaps you and Raphael can explain it to me."

"Sure, we can do that."

22222

"I just don't understand this, Sensei. How could this have happened? One minute my daughter's alive, and then her body is found in a hole three years later. And then to find out that it was her sister who killed her. I just…don't understand how this could have happened. I'm a failure as a father."

"No you are not, Kirby. You could not have prevented the events of that night from happening even if you had tried. Robyn would have tried any others means to hurt her sister as long as she was around. She was unstable and was hurting."

"I know that, but I just wish that it hadn't happened. Robyn and April used to be so close to each other. They spent time together when they were younger and never wanted to be apart. I remember when we would go up to their grandmother's farm in Northampton and how the girls would sing in the car. They'd play games and make up stories together. Sometimes at night, I'd have to chastise them for talking when they should have been sleeping. But after their mom died, things changed. Robyn was angry and blamed April for their mom's death. Then they grew apart, and Robyn had to be committed. I didn't want to do it, but I knew there was no other way. After she came home, I thought she was better and that things would go back to normal, but they didn't. Robyn still hated April and the hatred manifested until she killed her own sister."

"No one knows the extent of what hatred can do. It can consume you, just as it did for Shredder when it came to me and my wife. That hatred still lives on, and he wants to end our lives. It is a vicious cycle and one that we cannot control."

"Do you think Robyn may still be alive, Master Splinter? Do you think that she escaped that fire?"

"I do not know, Kirby. But if she is alive, perhaps she will see the error of her ways and turn herself in. I know that my sons are still haunted by this question and wonder about it every day. If there was a way to know, perhaps my family would be better off. As it is, they continue to wonder about the possibilities, and it saddens me to see this. Leonardo especially has problems with his constant nightmares. I wish there was more I could do for him, but I am at a loss as to what else can be helpful."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Master Splinter, and I wish there was something I could do to help out. I've just been so busy with work and trying to keep it together myself, I haven't had the time to really come down and check on you guys. But maybe there is a way to help out. I'll have to see if it's possible and then let you know whether I can do it or not. Would that be okay?"

"That would be fine, Kirby. Thank you for everything you have done. You are still a true friend, and I hope that you will continue to visit us when you get the chance."

"I will, Splinter."

"Good. Just remember that despite what Robyn did to April, she is still your daughter. Try to remember the good times the two shared and not focus on the bad things. I know it will be hard to do, but I know you can do it."

"Would you be able to do it if one of your sons killed his brother?"

"I am not sure, but I do know that my sons would never do that to one another. I have faith that they love each other and would die to protect one another. They would never purposely kill or injure each other."

"Not even if Raphael were to get in one of his rages and hurt Leonardo? I have seen them quarrel, Splinter, and sometimes it gets intense. Do you ever fear that Raph would do that to his brother?"

"Raphael does have a temper, but he knows not to hurt his brother in that manner. I would think that if he did, he would feel very guilty about it and very ashamed."

"Yes, I'm sure he would. It's just something I thought about. I meant no offense to your sons, Splinter."

"I know, Kirby, and I appreciate your concern. My sons know better than to do that. I am sure Robyn would have learned the same lesson if she'd been able to let go of her hate. Yes, Raphael can get angry at Leonardo at times, but he does not hate his brother. That is the difference between Raphael and Robyn. Raphael knows that hatred can lead to something vicious, and he does not want to go down the same path Shredder did. That is all I will say on the matter."

"Fair enough. Well, I'd better be going. I'll come by in a few days, Master Splinter."

"Very well. Have a good rest of the week, Kirby."

"You too."

A/N: So that's the end of that chapter. I wanted Splinter to have a conversation with Kirby as I felt it would be cool. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I hope it'll be up as soon as I can think of it. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Birds of a Feather

A/N: Sorry this took me so long to get out, but I wasn't sure what to write about next and was debating between tow ideas. The second idea won, so that's what I'm going with. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your support means the world to me.

Al: Sorry the site's not responding for you. I hope it gets fixed. I'm glad that while reading this you feel like you're watching the show. That means a lot to me. So, have you seen the Nick series then? If so, what do you think of it? Thanks for reading. It means a lot to me.

"Hey, Leo, what's up?"

"Oh, hey, Maddie. Not much. Just watching an episode of Space Heroes."

"So am I. It's one of my favorites."

"Same here. So how are things going for you?"

"Good. I think I failed that math test though. I swear, math is killing me right now. I totally don't get why I need that in my life."

"Well, it helps you to think. That's what Donnie told Raph once when he questioned why he'd need math."

"Yeah, but it's still boring."

"I agree with you on that. It is pretty boring. You should see Donnie when he starts rambling about something. It's like being at a class lecture. I swear, if Don was human, he would totally make a good teacher."

"Yeah, and he'd bore the hell out of his students."

"Hey, Leo, who the hell you talkin' to?"

"I'm talking to Maddie, Raph."

"Oh, that chick you rescued who's as obsessed with that stupid Space Shit as you are?"

"Knock it off, Raph! It's a really good show."

"I beg to differ on that one, but whatever."

"Leo, who the hell are you talking to?"

"My idiot brother who hates Space Heroes. But I personally think he likes it and doesn't want to admit it."

"You mean, he's a closet Spacenik?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I mean."

"Hey, I heard that! And I'm so not!"

"Sure you're not, Raph. I've caught you peeking at the show."

"Well, it's hard to look away when you've got it blaring. It's all I hear when I'm in the living room."

"You keep telling yourself that, Raph."

"Grr, you better shut up before I shove your katanas up your ass, Leo."

"I don't think you could get them up there since my shell protects my delicate ass."

"Oh, I'd get them up there, Leo. I have my ways."

"You'd probably have to lube them up though with some KY Jelly."

"Wait, how the hell do you know about that?"

"You shouldn't leave your magazines where others can find them, Raph. That's a poor ninja move."

"You ain't gonna tell Sensei, are you?"

"Not as long as you stop bashing Space Heroes."

"Okay, okay, I won't say a word. Geez, you're such a pain in the ass sometimes."

"You know you love me, Raph."

"Leo, you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, Maddie. Sorry about that. I got sidetracked with my brother."

"That's okay. He sounds hilarious."

"Try living with him. Then you won't think he's so hilarious."

"Leo, shut up before I kick your shell in!"

"I'm just joking, Raph. What, I can't have a sense of humor?"

"You can, but not at my expense. I think you've been hangin' out with Mikey too long."

"Well, he is around a lot, you know."

"Leo, I have to go. My sister just walked in and wants me to help unload groceries. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. 'Bye, Maddie."

"Bye."

"You didn't tell her you love her."

"That's because she's a friend, Raph. You don't tell a friend that you love her."

"Are you sure that's all that's goin' on between you two?"

"Yes! Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"I'm just curious is all."

"Yeah, and curiosity killed the cat, Raph."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, I'm just saying you should just mind your own business."

"Well, I got a saying for you, Leo."

"And what's that?"

"Birds of a feather flock together."

"What's that mean?"

"It means that you and Maddie have a bit in common. Maybe you should go for it."

"Go for what?"

"A relationship."

"I'm not ready for that, Raph. Besides, being a ninja is too risky. I can't form a relationship with anybody."

"Okay, fine. Your loss."

"Just go read your comic book and shut the hell up."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

"Smartass."

A/N: So, that's the end of another chapter. I had so much fun with this one. Maddie is an OC I created and is featured in my one shot Holding Out for a Hero. I've also got an idea for the next chapter as well, so that should be coming out soon. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ninjas Aren't Sexy

A/N: And here's yet another chapter. I swear, this is coming out much faster than I intended. If only my sequel to Truth and Lies was that quick in coming out when I write it. Ah, well, I'm having fun with this, and I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing thus far. You guys are awesome. This little chapter takes place after The Ties That Bind.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Lucindra belongs to Mirage Publishing. I'm just borrowing her so that Raph has someone to confide in besides Casey Jones.

"Okay, you ready to do this?"

"Hell yeah! So, what do I do first?"

"Well, you know how to punch pretty good so maybe we can work on some kicks."

"But I can do that, too."

"I know but you still need to work on them."

"Okay, show me how to do it."

"Watch me."

"Damn, that's hot."

"What are you talkin' about? Have you been payin' attention?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Then do it like I just showed ya."

"Okay."

"No, no, no, not like that. Watch me again."

"With pleasure."

"Okay, now you try."

"Like that?"

"Better. Hey, why are you starin' at my shell?"

"Because it looks sexy."

"Cindra, I'm a ninja. We ain't supposed to be sexy. We're supposed to hide in the shadows, strike hard, and then fade away into the night."

"Damn, that sounds hot when you say it."

"I'm not kiddin', Cindra. Stop with the flirtin' right now."

"Does it bother you that much?"

"Yeah, it does. I barely know you, and I don't want to have a relationship right now anyway."

"Fine, I'll stop. Geez, you can't even take a compliment."

"Okay, wiseass, let's keep goin'."

"Yes, Oh Mighty Sensei Raphael. Your wish is my command."

"This is gonna be a long night."

22222

"So how was your date with Lucindra, Raphie?"

"It wasn't a date. I'm teachin' her self-defense. And don't call me Raphie. You know I hate that nickname."

"Sure you are. You know you like her. I can see it on your face."

"You don't know nothin', shell-brain. Why are you up anyway?"

"I was told by Sensei to inform you that he wishes to speak with you."

"Okay. Do you know why?"

"I don't know a thing, dude. Just followin' orders. Goodnight, Raph. See you in the morning."

"Well, I suppose I should get this over with."

22222

"Raphael, please come in."

"Mikey said you wanted to see me, Sensei?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted to know how your session went with Lucindra."

"It went fine, Sensei. Wait, how did you know about that?"

"I overheard you talking on your phone to her."

"Oh, man. Look, Sensei, I know you're probably mad at me, but I really want to help her out before she gets her a—uh rear end handed to her."

"On the contrary, I am not mad, my son. I think it is wonderful that you have the desire to help teach others about our noble art. I believe that you will do an excellent job in helping her. And I also believe that she will be a good influence for you."

"You do? But she has a temper just as bad as mine."

"And that is why you can learn from one another."

"Okay, is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yes, that is all. I am glad the session went well, and I hope the others will go well, too."

"So do I, Sensei. And thanks for not being mad at me."

"You are welcome, Raphael. You are dismissed."

"Goodnight, Sensei."

"Goodnight, Raphael."

A/N: And another chapter is done. I really liked the way this one turned out, and I hope you guys do, too. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
